ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Wellshore
A small village located on the north coast of Fort Wake, along the southern edge of the northern ocean. Its structures are mostly small wooden and stone homes, seemingly untouched by time, as the salt air has preserved much of its original form. Before the Exodus: Wellshore was a small fishing town made of foreigners and fisherman. Founded in the medieval age, the town has been on the map for as long as anyone could remember, but never truly grew in size due to the turnover of visitors and sailors. There was once a large ship that would go out daily, with most of the fisherpeople from the village, which was collectively owned by the more permanent inhabitants. This ship, the Great Oak, has been remade over the years but the original sank, and rests on the ocean floor. After the Exodus: Wellshore was largely unaffected by the the Ferros Exodus, but has accepted the new magic that came with it. Witch hunters target the town and its inhabitants, and hate crimes where slowly increasing in number, as if to prevent the town from surviving, though it still stands firm. In current day the hate crimes have now all but stopped. The surrounding forest has, over the years, become home to many of Fae kept outside the town by the large stone walls, but have taken it as their home nonetheless. They extend protection over the townsfolk that respect them, the ones who leave offerings and food. The sanctuary within Wellshore, an old place of worship, now carries the colloquial name of the Sacred Springs. Over time the springs themselves have collected ambient magic, and it seems to have a healing effect. Townsfolk: The population is mostly human, but passing Ferrians have come and lived within the town for a time before leaving again to seek friends or family lost in the Exodus. Two Ferrians have never truly left, and were among the first to find the small town. A dark purple-scaled Coronid, only known as ‘Master,’ and a youngling pupil of his, Sovay. The two found refuge in the township and have since made their own residence just outside the walls. The Master's Grave can be found by the cottage they built. The majority of the villagers are large seagoing workers that sail, check nets and traps, and prep the catch for outside sale. They are hardy folk, who might look like brawlers but are mostly kind hearted. The others tend to the fields within the village, ensuring the village is cared for and guarded from raiders. People of note: Sovay: A friendly young Coronid that lives just outside of town. He brings many gifts for the kind townsfolk like nitor or enchanted items to help them in day-to-day life. Many of the townspeople greet him with kindness, and respond in kind to his gifts by caring to bring him food as he needs or let him accompany them on fishing vessels, so that he might study the waters of Terra. (note that all characters below with * are NPC types and originally created by Nights for anyone to play or use. Feel free to use them as you need.) *'Isabelle Hart:' A local pre-Exodus doctor. She cares for many in the village but has learned to use more herbal treatments, and even some forms of magic. However, this means she is now known as a witch, and rarely steps outside of the Town in fear of those who might try to harm her. Her family has been traditionally the mayor of the town for generations, and it falls on her most times to solve disputes. *'Sam Faust:' The once-hobbyist blacksmith turned full blacksmith when the world went into an apocalypse. Now he is a master at the art, and if you ask him to make you something out of metal he will definitely do his best. It is warned though if you start talking to him, you might be stuck for a while, as this man has a tendency to chatter forever. *'Oliver Helios:' This cheery man is Wellshore’s main merchant. Occasionally he leaves for week-long journeys to meet with the junkers for trade. He might be a bit busy to sell you something but he only has the best intentions. He cannot use magic himself, but has always been kind to the folks who can, and even finds trade items with magic potential. His stall is right outside the train station, and his wares will usually be the first thing to greet new travellers from the station. *'Ora Raz:' The person for the job if something needs fixing. They tend to only be cheery when distracted or at work. The town has supported them in many ways, notably helping them get over their alcohol addiction when the supplies from Fort Wake dried up. They keep to themselves, not agreeing with the new magic but tolerant of it all the same. Father Muller helped them in tough times to find themselves, and they feel they are indebted to Muller for making them aware of places outside the gender binary. *'Father Muller:' The blind, kind, and open-hearted priest that has learned of most of the religions and teachings of the larger religions of both Ferros and Terra. Mostly now he counsels and assists in matters of faith and general life, instead of running ceremonies. He is the man to go to for advice, some stress-relief talk, or even a traveller’s bed for the night. This sweet older man just seems friendly and open to the things that are around him, and was the first to take in the two Coronoid residents when they first arrived. The Sacred Springs: The Springs are a pool of water inside the old temple. When someone fell in one day they found that the scrapes on their knees had disappeared. Rumors of the springs have popped up elsewhere in the Fort Wake region, but its power is usually overestimated. The most the water can do is stop upset stomachs, if ingested, or help speed healing of minor skin scrapes. It is rather taboo to use it, however, as oral town history states it was once part of a sacred temple that was not to be entered without permission. Category:World